


Light It Up

by Itoma, WhisperingKage



Category: Gargoyles, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his light in a world of darkness, the only comfort he was allowed in his cursed existence. He had watched her grow from  a child to a woman and  he was hard pressed to let her go. He knew she belonged with her own kind but damn if the thought of her with a human male didn’t invoke something primal in him. Something he hadn't felt in years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light It Up

Innocent blue pools gazed up at the large stone figure, curiosity shining in their depths as she stared up at the stone figure. The suns rays drifted in through the semi boarded windows of the gothic church. Dust particles floated around the dank dark room.  
  
She stood there gazing up at the towering stone figure tilting her head lightly making her lightly curled hair bounce around her shoulders. In her arms was a white stuffed dog which stood out against her black and white dress. She had two white bows in her heaven locks that stood out against her silken locks.  
  
She was so out of place in the large crumbling gothic church.  
  
“Kagome!!” A shrill female voice called out and bounced around the empty halls. The young girl turned towards the panicked voice and smiled.  
  
“In here mama!” Her voice was light and full of happiness. She watched as an older Asian woman rounded the corner and entered the room sweat beaded on her brow. She was in a shin length blue skirt and a dark green sweater. Her short black hair curled around her ears as her relieved brown eyes took her in.  
  
In two large bounds the woman was next to the small girl looking her over for any injuries, once she was sure she was okay she pulled her into a hug before pulling away to frown at her.  
  
“I told you not to wander off!!” Her tone was scolding and it made the young girl frown in guilt. Yet she turned back towards the figure that had captured her attention and pointed at it.  
  
“Look Mama isn’t it cool looking?” Her voice was full of awe as she gazed up at the large stone figure. The woman merely turned to look at the imposing statue and frowned lightly. It wasn’t scary...just kind of gaudy looking. Overall it was not something her five year old daughter should be staring at alone.  
  
She stood up and pulled her daughter with her pulling her towards the large double doors that lead into the hallway. She wanted to find her husband and settle into their new apartment.  
  
“It sure is something dear, now lets find your dad. We have a lot of unpacking to do. Why he wanted to come here first makes no sense...” The last part was mumbled under her breath. She was still cross with having to move to America for his new job as caretaker of a large Catholic church...  
  
She was perfectly content to live on her father’s shrine but no, he wanted to branch out and make a name for himself. She was proud of him, he had big dreams, but it was the fact that he uprooted their entire family, her, their daughter, and their newborn son to move to New York so he could renovate a Catholic church....  
  
From Shinto to Catholic...her father was not happy.  
  
He had thrown a fit, they were from a long line of Shinto priests and priestesses and for them to not only leave the shrine grounds but to change religion altogether.  
  
He had almost had a heart attack.  
  
She herself was still cross with his decision but like any dutiful wife she would follow her husband wherever he went. So long as it was within reason and her children were happy and healthy.  
  
In fact Kagome had been excited to move and even more so to learn they were going to America. It was cute. Until she had run off while they were taking their first look at the large gothic church. The place was in need of a lot of fixing up and she knew it would be a real job and a half to do it.  
  
It would take all of their effort to even get it back into semi working order but so long as it made her family happy she would what she could to help. But first they needed to get home and unpack. She paused as her daughter pulled on her had to make her stop.  
  
“Kagome?” The young child merely smiled and turned back to the large gargoyle statue and waved at it, him.  
  
“Bye bye!” She smiled at her daughter’s imagination, at least she wasn’t afraid of the large church and the even larger gargoyle statues that were inside it.  
  
“Come now sweetheart, your father is almost done speaking with the architect, then we’re going to go get diner,” Kyoko patted her daughter’s head, “You can look at Mr. Gargoyle more the next time.”  
  
The child smiled toothily up at her mother, before nodding in agreement, quickly racing off to locate her father. Kyoko looked back in the large room, her eyes lingering on the tall broad statue at the end of it. Something seemed off about it, she wasn’t sure what, but she’d have to make sure that statue wasn’t lost in the renovations.  
  
“Mama!” Kagome’s voice echoed through the hallways, “Hurry up! Or we’re gonna go to Mcdonalds without you!”  
  


**| <3|**

  
It was dusk when they arrived at the McDonalds establishment and Kagome was bouncing in her seat, her baby brother Souta, sat in his car seat next to her, snoozing happily as a snot bubble formed upon his little nose, while their parents got out of the car and went about retrieving the two of them from the back seat.  
  
“Okay, now what are you going to do befoooore you go and play on the jungle gym?” Kyoko asked, as she helped her daughter from the car.  
  
“I’m gonna eat all my nuggets and drink all my juice,” Kagome stated plainly, she loved the food here, but the only real reason she loved this place so much was the play area.  
  
“Good,” and with that she placed her daughter upon the ground, watching as Kagome ran as fast as her five year old legs would carry her inside the building, leaving her parents and brother in the dust.  
  
Both Kyoko and Takeshi sighed at their daughter as they quickly followed after, entering the building as well to find that Kagome had by passed the line and was already trying to order her food from young woman at the cash register.  
  
Kyoko smiled lightly at the girls antics, she had a feeling living in America was going to have an effect on her daughter, she just had no idea to what extent.  
  


**| <3|**

  
Goliath stretched his body as he woke, causing the last bits of stone to fall from his body. His eyes glowed in the darkness of the church, as the small communicator he wore on his wrist began to beep loudly.  
  
“Goliath?” It was Lexington’s voice, “Are you okay? You didn’t return to the castle last night!?”  
  
The large gargoyle grumbled lightly, pressing the tip of his claw carefully upon the small buttons so he could reply.  
  
“I’m fine... I got caught up in my reading,” He explained, he had found this old church a few days ago, and after exploring it he found it to be abandoned, and also sporting a small library. Since then he had made the small church into a little get away for himself.  
  
“All right then, will you be coming back tonight?” Brooklyn’s voice sounded through the device next.  
  
“Yes I’ll be returning tonight, after I’ve finished another chapter or two,” Goliath stated, releasing the button and walking over to a small door, well... small by Goliath’s standards, and pushing it open to reveal the small library he had come to adore over the past few days.  
  
“Now where is that copy of the Odyssey...”


End file.
